


青春有女

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 全员性转，九个女Alpha携手出道的励志故事
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 4





	青春有女

李菡，雪松味  
李珍妮，巧克力味  
姚茗茗，海盐味  
管玥，红酒味  
黄佳欣，糖果味  
胡漾，烟草味  
夏晗雨，牛奶味  
陈柚微，茶香味  
何薇，玫瑰味

0.

ANINE，中国内地流行乐女子演唱组合，由队长李菡及成员李珍妮、姚茗茗、管玥、黄佳欣、胡漾、夏晗雨、陈柚微、何薇九名Alpha组成。

2020年4月6日，ANINE通过271青年励志综艺节目《青春有女》宣布正式出道；5月6日，推出组合首张音乐EP《ALOCK》；5月9日，ANINE的首部团综《ANINE蹦迪》开播；8月30日，获得华人歌曲音乐盛典年度最受欢迎新人奖。

——百度百科

1.

李菡进厂的时候带了一堆抑制剂。

这曾经一度导致大家以为她是Omega，李菡苦口婆心，把自己的体检报告复印一百份，性别那一栏的Alpha用红色记号笔圈出来，给每位训练生传阅。扒舞用的手机和iPad的壁纸也都被她换成了“流水的Omega，铁打的Alpha李菡”。

至于李菡为什么会带抑制剂，是因为她觉得自己魅力太大了，不但长得好看唱跳全能，还会关闭鼻孔这么牛逼的个人技，信息素又是好闻的雪松味，肯定会被别的训练生盯上，万一一不小心擦枪走火了怎么办？

犹记得来参加节目前，她们lè华娱yuè的杜总拉着她的手，热泪盈眶：“菡啊，你可一定要为我们月华争光啊！”

李菡握紧了拳头。

月华尚未倒闭，怎能儿女情长！

2.

谈恋爱是一回事，搞暧昧又是另一回事。

我不是渣，我只是心怀天下，想给每个女孩幸福而已。撩O高手李菡如是说道。

李菡以为自己过不了不久就能坐拥天下，左手一个清纯Omega右手一个热辣Omega，留恋O间，醉生梦死。

然而她悲伤地发现，Omega美女们虽然也喜欢跟她玩，但只把她当敬重的大哥，仿佛下一秒就可以跟她划拳“哥俩好啊五魁首啊六六顺啊”，完全没有一丝一毫想和她玩暧昧的意思。

李菡把头发薅掉了一大把也想不明白，不应当啊，搞姬不积极，思想有问题。

她一打听，才知道原来是因为她苦苦锻炼的肌肉太厚实健硕，厂里的Omega们纷纷表示：“谁想跟臭男人谈恋爱啊！”

李菡：？你们这是肌肉歧视！撑胸肌腹肌二头肌，反歧视！

3.

公司给李菡的定位是高冷美女。高冷美女从来不穿裙子，因为她总是会忍不住叉开腿坐。

跟她一起录物料的Beta训练生委婉地提醒，李菡“哎呀”一声，很不好意思地道歉：“对不起我又忘了我是个女孩子了。”

只有和酱心娱乐的黄佳欣独处时，李菡会非常流氓地撩起裙子，露出一个标志性的柴犬勾唇笑：“欣欣，来，哥给你看个宝贝……”

刚打开宿舍门就看到这个黄暴场景的管玥：“……对不起打扰了。”

4.

管玥是大厂公认的小甜心，最擅长用甜甜的笑来俘获人心，日常爱好就是装Omega，口头禅是“怎么可以欺负兔兔，兔兔可是Omega哦”。

但李菡和黄佳欣作为她的室友，知道她打游戏时用重庆方言骂人是多么的彪悍和精彩。

管玥一开始也以为李菡是Omega，还兴冲冲地把自己线下火拼的视频给李菡看，告诉她“别怕，玥哥保护你！”。

视频里的小甜心抄起十厘米的高跟鞋瞄准对面的男Alpha就砸，战斗力约等于五个李菡十个黄佳欣。

管玥一人单挑一群男Alpha，结束战斗后还轻蔑地放狠话：“江南江北一条街，打听打听谁是爹！国林出街，我是你爹！”

李菡看着那群被揍得鼻青脸肿的Alpha，心想，很遗憾以这种方式认识你们。

5.

但是管玥分不清口红色号，有金桔如“花无百日红，口红只有红”。

这时化妆高手黄佳欣就会善良地告诉她：“哎呀玥玥，你是直男吗？我跟你嗦，这个是梅子色，这个是烂方茄，这个是正红色……这个是李菡色。”

突然被cue的李菡：？

管玥不懂就问：“李菡色是什么色？”

“就是李菡嘴唇的颜色呀。”黄佳欣眨眨眼，笑得天真烂漫，“这样，我给你试个色。”

说着便凑到李菡面前，李菡毫无防备，被偷了香。黄佳欣“吧唧”一口亲在她的嘴唇上，对管玥说：“你看，现在我嘴上的这个就是李菡色了。”

管玥：？？？

女团不搞姬，迟早变糊逼。

6.

黄佳欣是阳光开朗的元气少女，爱撒娇卖萌，虽然她自己并不承认。

她和李菡第一次见面，李菡就双眼放光地看着她的姓名牌：“酱心，你们公司看起来好好吃啊。”

黄佳欣盯着李菡饱满浑圆的胸脯，不说话，脸慢慢变得通红。

“你发情了？”李菡闻着空气中浓郁起来的糖果味信息素，从兜里掏出一管抑制剂，“没关系，我这里有抑制剂。你喜欢这个金的抑制剂还是这个银的抑制剂？”

7.

大厂这么多女孩里，黄佳欣玩得最好的当属李菡，因为李菡罩杯有E，黄佳欣喜欢胸大的。

“胸大有什么好，重死了，还不如变成胯下二两肉。”李菡喝着酒，欲语泪先流，“黄佳欣，我怀孕了。”

黄佳欣差点把舌头咬下来：“啊啊啊啊？”

“你的孩子。”李菡含情脉脉地看着她，认真地胡言乱语，“因为你亲了我。”

李菡天真地以为像黄佳欣这么纯情的傻白甜Alpha，肯定会被她撩拨得脸红心跳说不出话来。

没想到黄佳欣居然抓住她的手，低下头飞快地又亲了她一下，然后傻笑着对她说：

“那现在你怀的就是双胞胎啦。”

8.

关于李菡和黄佳欣怎么搞上这件事，堪称青春有女十大未解之谜之一，就连李菡同公司的妹妹胡漾也不知道。

胡漾早年读播音主持专业，说一口纯正的播音腔，能够字正腔圆地说出“你对我的一笑一颦粉碎所有的规则”。

月华娱乐这个公司，给艺人的定位总是奇奇怪怪：李菡是高冷美女，胡漾是可爱萝莉。

李菡的人设早已在病毒式入侵大厂的“必须的必”里崩塌，至于小萝莉胡漾，虽然看起来软软的，喜欢扎双马尾，穿粉粉嫩嫩的小裙子，但她的信息素居然是呛人的烟草味。

而另一位看起来凶凶的，喜欢穿皮衣夹克的训练生夏晗雨的信息素居然是甜甜的牛奶味。

姚茗茗：“真没想到啊！”

9.

大家应该都猜到，夏晗雨是如假包换的御姐，手臂上纹大剪刀，绑紫色的脏辫，初舞台唱一首燃爆全场的rap，双手插兜谁都不爱。

再评级被分到A班的时候夏晗雨有点难过，因为A班的训练服是粉色的，而她不喜欢粉红色，觉得娘里娘气的。

管玥拍拍她的肩膀，语重心长地劝道：“男人就是要pink。”

胡小漾在一旁忍不住“鹅鹅鹅”地笑。

不远处的李珍妮很疑惑：“这里又不是鹅厂怎么会有鹅跑进来啊？这是青春有女不是创造202啊？”

10.

李珍妮是全厂为数不多的走性感风的女Alpha，信息素是巧克力味，和她的肤色很衬，最喜欢叼着根领带唱“森雷滴发，窝想哟带雷回嘎”。

李珍妮不仅性感，人也很热情奔放，见到何薇的第一眼就搂着她来了个贴面礼，吓得俄罗斯小公主何薇差点报警。

李珍妮不明所以，还有点委屈：“你们歪果仁不都这么打招呼的吗？”

11.

何薇是高贵傲娇的混血大小姐，有八分之一俄罗斯血统，从小娇生惯养，来到大厂先劈头盖脸骂了半个小时简陋的住宿条件。

何薇的信息素是玫瑰味，她的风格也非常欧洲复古，身着一套华丽的宫廷风礼服，戴半透明白色蕾丝手套。

李菡对着她层层叠叠的裙边直流口水，好想吃奶油蛋糕啊。

却见何薇用羽毛流苏扇子掩面，轻哼一声：“臭Alpha，离本公主远一点。”

李菡：？你可以骂你自己，但不可以骂我。

俄罗斯公主带来的行李箱里一半都是化妆品和护肤品，瓶瓶罐罐丁零当啷能演奏一出交响乐。不过她经常因为早上起不来而素面朝天，于是那些昂贵的化妆品都成了摆设。

宿舍门被敲响的时候何薇正在敷面膜，只见胡漾探出头，声音甜美：“薇薇，我口红找不到了，可不可以借一下你的呀？”

何薇咬牙切齿，第八百遍重复：“不要叫我薇薇，要叫我——公主殿下！（破音）”

然后又大方地拿出一把口红：“喜欢哪支随便拿。”

12.

何薇这辈子最痛恨的事就是自己十八岁那年为什么没有分化成一个香香软软的Omega，因而有轻微的仇A心理，来到大厂后更是两眼一黑。

怎么哪里都是Alpha啊？？这个Alpha胸好大真的是Alpha？这个Alpha的味道好浓啊呛到本公主了！这个Alpha这么凶好可怕……天啊，这个Alpha怎么还要亲她！

我看你是根本不把流着战斗民族血液的本公主放在眼里，岂有此理！

何薇后退两米，气愤地跺脚道：“你干什么！根据《中华人民共和国Omega保护法》第九十七条，我可以告你性骚扰的！”

李珍妮十分纳闷：“你不是Alpha吗？”

何薇优雅地整理好裙摆，高傲地一抬下巴：“是啊。怎么了，AO平等知不知道，不能因为我是Alpha你就欺负我啊。”

李珍妮比了个赞：“牛掰cs。”

13.

如今何薇不计前嫌，敷完面膜抱着崭新的泡脚桶去敲李珍妮的宿舍门：“Jenney Jenney，来试试我最近新买的泡脚桶，很舒服很养生的！”

然而李珍妮宿舍里黑灯瞎火，何薇以为她还在练舞，正要离开，却发现角落里有个黑影狗狗祟祟。

何薇弱小可怜无助地抱紧了怀里的泡脚桶，大着胆子颤颤巍巍地喊：“Jenney，你在吗……”

她“啪”地一开灯，角落里李菡正抱着本限制级裸男杂志，和她面面相觑。

14.

大厂时光漫长而枯燥，李珍妮为了适当放松，偷偷带了有颜色的杂志进厂，李菡听说了以后，本着刻苦严谨的学术精神一定要康康。

于是李菡半夜溜进李珍妮宿舍，李珍妮被有力的肌肉一碰，吓了一大跳，还以为宿舍进男Alpha了。

李菡表情悲痛，语气沉重：“我有个朋友，快被271逼疯了，现在唯一的心愿就是看看那本杂志……”

李珍妮沉默了一会，一针见血地指出：“你说的这个朋友到底是不是你自己？”

“……”李菡恼羞成怒，“搞快点！”

15.

但是李菡杂志刚到手，都还没捂热，就被突然闯进来的何薇给碰见了。

李菡心道大事不好，她高冷美女的人设危在旦夕，于是决定贿赂这位俄罗斯美女，邀请她一起观赏帅哥。

何薇在心里飞快地算了一下自己的年纪，太好了，成年了，可以放心搞黄色了，于是欣然上了贼船。

然而令李菡大失所望的是，杂志里并不是什么肌肉猛A，而是一群娇滴滴的男O，她一拳可以打死十个的那种。

李菡很生气：“我裤子都脱了你就给我看这个？”

李珍妮翻了个白眼：“是你不懂，无语！”

只有何薇开开心心：“这个口红好好看哦，不知道是什么牌子的哪个色号？”

16.

李珍妮又在大厂群里发消息，八卦群、游戏群、斗地主专用群、暗杀狗桃群等群里统统发了一遍。

「无内鬼，发点男O涩图来康康。」

没多久，就有人回复她了——

AAA良心卖图口红面膜代购好友看pyq图多：打包出售性感写真，压缩包9个G，预览。只要998，男O带回家！

你就是我的小欣欣：只有男A涩图，要不要？

李菡唯一认证男友：？？？菡菡你怎么会有这种图，你被盗号了吗？

你就是我的小欣欣：操，原来你在这个群啊？？不是本人，睡了晚安

过了一会，姚茗茗发来一张清纯男O和性感男A在床上赤膊打架的照片。

李珍妮：？

17.

姚茗茗的人设是清纯美少女，水灵灵的猫眼扑闪扑闪，一副不谙世事的天真模样。其她训练生休息之余偶尔开黄腔，她还懵懵懂懂地问一句“小雨伞是什么意思啊？”。

只有夏晗雨知道，这一切都不过是姚茗茗的伪装罢了。

其实姚茗茗是一名资深腐女，知识储备量颇大，还喜欢写高h同人文，在某白底绿圈的app上持续性激情输出，粉丝量高达五位数。

这一切都是由于她常年在寒国训练，中文有些生疏，偶然发现写同人文是一个锻炼中文的好方法，于是从此踏上了一条不归路。

夏晗雨曾经拜读过姚茗茗的文章，被其颜色饱和度和狂飙的车速所震惊，内心遭遇重大冲击。

因此有次采访问道姚茗茗是个什么样的人时，夏晗雨撕着嘴皮诚恳地说道：“她什么都懂，却还是那么天真。”

18.

夏晗雨和姚茗茗是好朋友，因为她们都是寒国人……不是。

因为她们爱好相同，喜欢聚在一起偷偷进行学术钻研，争论“到底是李菡×黄佳欣还是黄佳欣×李菡”。

姚茗茗坚定地指出，黄佳欣比李菡高，还比李菡长，怎么看都应该是在上面的那个。

夏晗雨眼神复杂，一言难尽地看着她：“你怎么知道黄佳欣比李菡长？”

姚茗茗理所当然：“看名字啊。”

夏晗雨暴躁地说：“我不管，李菡必须在上面，必须的必！”

姚茗茗大笑：“夭寿啦，GPS归降大虎队啦！”

19.

姚茗茗深知圈地自萌，嗑cp快乐归快乐，但也要有职业道德，不能舞到蒸煮面前。

但蒸煮按着她的头让她嗑cp，她很无语，也很无奈。

李菡又来找黄佳欣画眼线了。

她化妆技术凑合，就是画眼线时老是手抖，因而每次都要求助于化妆大师黄佳欣。

黄佳欣从兜里掏出一支棕色眼线笔，三两下熟练地给李菡画好内外眼线，李菡对着练习室的镜子欣赏一番，眉开眼笑：“牛逼啊兄弟！”

说罢李菡捧起黄佳欣的脸，毫不吝啬地给予一个吻：“你的奖励，再接再厉。”

姚茗茗在一旁发出一声微弱的嘤咛。

20.

此情此景，令练习室内其他单身狗忍无可忍。

何薇气呼呼：“谈恋爱了不起啊！”

李菡没有丝毫歉意，得意地一挑眉：“Sorry，谈恋爱就是可以为所欲为的。”

管玥放出自己红酒味的信息素，老道地说：“爱情这杯酒，谁喝都得醉。”

另一位训练生陈柚微也放出自己茶香味的信息素，说：“万丈红尘三杯酒，千秋大业一壶茶。”

21.

陈柚微是温温柔柔的漂亮知性大姐姐，哭起来梨花带雨，让人忍不住微微一硬。

但是温柔大姐姐一顿能吃五盒饭，曾经和李菡比赛过到底谁吃得更多，两个人的实力不相上下，比赛进入到白热化的阶段。

好在管玥及时赶到，小甜心撸起柚子，一叉腰，中气十足地吼道：“身材管理还要不要了！”这才终结了这场无聊的比赛。

那天黄佳欣被抓去录物料，并不在场，不过听说了这件事后，黄佳欣便气势汹汹地去找陈柚微单挑，声称“我要为我老婆讨回公道！”。

单挑内容是“谁嘴里能塞下更多的奥利奥”，结果毫无悬念，黄佳欣碾压陈柚微，大获全胜。

姚茗茗愉快地给夏晗雨发消息：“听见没，黄佳欣说李菡是她老婆，欣菡才szd。”

夏瀚宇愤怒地回：“就算我在你下面，李菡也要在黄佳欣上面！”

姚茗茗：“？？？”

22.

陈柚微曾经是个演员，经常被别人这样搭讪：“啊，你就是xx宫略里的那个五格格！”

所以何薇觉得她和自己很配。一个是清朝格格，一个是俄罗斯公主，中西碰撞，融古贯今，文化交流。

不过她们的语言交流出了点问题，何薇头一次听陈柚微说丽水方言，感觉像在说日语，很长一段时间里，她都误认为陈柚微是日本人。

但其实浙江大部分地方的方言说起来都像日语，虽然何薇还认识一位来自浙江的朋友——杭州人李菡，但很可惜，李菡会说东北话四川话青岛话甚至泰语，就是不会说杭州话。

因此她得不到可以比对的参数，继续错误地以为陈柚微是日本人。那段时间何薇每次见到陈柚微都要说“こんにちは”，陈柚微不知道原因，却也友好地回一句“Здравствуйте”。

23.

出道那天，她们的师兄团，内娱著名九O顶级偶像男团UNINE也来了。

李菡抓着陈柚微，脚步虚浮，嘴唇颤抖。陈柚微体贴地关心道：“你没事吧？记得多喝热水。”

李菡幸福得眼冒金星，“哇唧唧哇”一阵乱叫：“我要晕倒了，这群男人的味道竟是该死的甜美！”

李珍妮也激动得快要窒息：“天哪！男O！九个！这个节目福利这么好的吗！”

陈柚微很不解，毕竟李菡的爱好她也略有耳闻：“你不是喜欢男A吗？”

“人类的本质是什么？是王境泽。”李菡表情夸张地在线表演关闭鼻孔，“真香——！”

“还有什么男O男A的，我爱的可是黄佳欣，你这是在诋毁我。”李菡说，又极其装逼地补充一句，“真爱不分性别，无论是第二性别还是第一性别。”

24.

Alpha本就天生对Omega敏感，现在又一下子来了九个优质男O，这群女的自然蠢蠢欲动。

当然她们在师兄面前不敢放肆，后台见面的时候一个个都乖乖地喊“师兄好”“谢谢师兄”“师兄辛苦了”，却各自心怀鬼胎。

李菡和李珍妮飞速交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，默契地达成共识：男O好男O妙，男O是个宝，谁有谁知道！……妈的，我俩怎么都还没有！

姚茗茗脑袋里早已脑补了一万字需要走外链的不可说文学，涉及道具、多人、dirty talk，最后满意总结：姐妹磨，妙不可言。

管玥津津有味地打量了一圈，这个夏瀚宇不错，这个陈宥维也不错，这个何昶希看起来好像也还可以……不错，我都可以。

黄佳欣盯着嘉羿，百思不得其解：这个嘉羿到底哪里好？怎么菡菡这么喜欢他？

胡漾想，夏瀚宇师兄好可爱啊，完全不像一个Omega耶。而夏晗雨想，胡春杨师兄好酷哦，完全不像一个Omega呢。

陈柚微想，什么时候下班啊，我好饿。

而何薇则在想，好想知道师兄们的口红色号啊……

25.

2020年4月6日，由李菡、李珍妮、姚茗茗、管玥、黄佳欣、胡漾、夏晗雨、陈柚微、何薇所组成的ANINE女团正式出道。

如你所见，这个团名当然是碰瓷她们的师兄团UNINE。

历史总是惊人的相似，今年出道的竟然全是Alpha，这个结果立刻冲上了热搜第一，震撼程度不亚于去年今日的全O男团UNINE出道。

至于UNINE为什么不叫ONINE，因为某公司听说了隔壁被偷跑的物料后觉得，ONINE这个名字很容易被误传成0N1NE，影响不太好。

26.

九个女孩磨合得很快，倒也没有什么特别大的矛盾，毕竟女人的友谊能很快从彩妆和八卦中建立。

她们的微信群名字自从被不知道是谁深夜改成“九个猛男”后，就再也没改回来过。九个女Alpha最喜欢在群里说的话就是“姐掏出来比你大”，每天热衷于拼刺刀，场面一度非常马赛克。

她们还有别的爱好，比如逼“高冷美女”李菡和“霸气御姐”夏晗雨穿可爱粉嫩带蕾丝花边的裙子并且卖萌。

不过由于李菡是队长，没人敢搞她，唯一敢搞她的黄佳欣也只敢在床上搞她，于是最后就只有夏晗雨被逼穿粉裙子。

夏晗雨忍辱负重地享受着“团宠”的待遇，忍不住歌唱一首：“稀薄中挣扎，挑战着谁的倔强……”

27.

ANINE女团还喜欢一起坐在客厅唠嗑。今日话题是#隔壁鹅新出的女团的真实性别#。

李菡先兴致勃勃地挑起话头：“你们觉得隔壁的1真的是1吗？”

胡漾有点迷茫：“隔壁是……？”

“就是鹅新出的那个女团啊，你不知道？”李菡说，“1……让！”

姚茗茗接话：“反正我让她做1了。”

其他七个人：？

只有夏晗雨痛心疾首：“姚茗茗，你怎么又爬墙了？”

28.

姚茗茗就这样防不胜防地掉马了。

更过分的是，这群人还扒出了她的八个小号，围观了她一路的爬墙史和诸多不同圈子的黄暴发言。

自从姚茗茗不小心暴露以后，时时刻刻都面临着被威逼利诱写拉郎文学的危险。

“茗茗，我要爆炒UNINE的那个谁！”

这句话她每天都要听406遍。

姚茗茗一般会很敷衍地回：“好好好，在炒了，加盐加糖加酱油，你吃不吃辣？啊没有盐了，闻闻我的信息素凑合凑合吧。”

李菡就威胁她：“你写不写？不写我要当众读你的簧雯了！”

姚茗茗露出一个有恃无恐中夹杂着一丝辛酸的微笑：“你读吧，反正我又被某乎屏蔽了，你是找不到一篇幸存下来的文的。”


End file.
